


usual?

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, betty doesn't actually like coffee, in which the author is a sucker for coffee shops aus, it's cute, jughead is a cute barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: prompt: Person A hates coffee, but goes to a coffee shop and drinks some just so they can see Person B, who works there.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	usual?

Truthfully, Betty hates coffee. She hates almost every type of drink a coffee shop could sell, and she especially hates those weird flavours of tea, yet she still finds herself visiting Riverdale’s one and only coffee shop before work every morning. 

It definitely isn’t because there’s a cute barista that works there. Nope. Definitely not. 

She orders a mocha every time, having learnt that the chocolate disguises the coffee flavour slightly and the caffeine helps her get through the morning. Plus, the cute barista knows her order now, and it makes her smile every time he says _small mocha, I remember_ with a grin. Bonus.

The cute barista with the floppy hair and unique hat has a name tag that says “Jughead”, which just intrigues Betty even more. She’s never seen him without his hat on, even when it’s warm outside. _Interesting,_ she thinks. 

So maybe she’s acting like a teenager, but honestly, she doesn’t care. So she goes to the same coffee shop every morning in the hope of finding out even a little bit about this Jughead.

One Monday morning, it’s early and she’s already having a shit day. She thinks about skipping the coffee shop today but as she walks past, she notices him out of the corner of her eye. Internally cringing at herself, she walks in. 

“Hi,” he says as she makes her way up to the counter. “Usual?”

“How do you remember my order?” she asks, taking in the mostly empty surroundings. 

He shrugs. “You’re in here most days.”

“You know, I don’t actually like coffee.” She tilts her head to the side, giving him a small smirk. She’s surprised at her own actions, but after the morning she’s had already, she can’t bring herself to care. 

“Then why are you here all the time?” he frowns. _He’s really cute when he frowns._

She doesn’t reply, flashing an innocent smile at him as she hands over a five dollar bill. He smiles back, still looking confused, taking the money from her. He fiddles around in the till to find her change, handing it to her without a word. Still slightly smug from their interaction, she watches as he gets to work on making her drink. 

“Here you go,” he says when he’s done, handing her the cup. “Have a great day.” 

_Oh, I will now,_ she thinks.“Thank you. See you tomorrow!” she replies instead. 

Turning away to walk out, she laughs to herself. Then she hears a “Wait!” called out in her direction, so she turns back looking at him.

“I don’t have work tomorrow,” he blurts out, avoiding her gaze. “But I can be here. If you want.”

Betty giggles slightly. “Why would you be here if you don’t work?” she teases. She can tell he realised that she’s messing with him, breathing out a small laugh. 

“Maybe there’s someone I’d like to see…” He sounds unsure of himself, and she finds it endearing. “Maybe she’d like to get something more than coffee that she doesn’t like.”

She grins. “I think she’d like that.”

“I’m glad.” He pauses, quickly writing something on the back of an old receipt. “Here’s my number, if you’d like to use it. Either way, I’ll be here at 8 tomorrow morning. No pressure though.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be here, Jughead.” She pockets the paper. “And I’m Betty, by the way.”

His eyes glisten in the light, and she thinks they’re _beautiful_. “Nice to meet you, Betty. See you tomorrow.” 

Betty walks out with a spring in her step, feeling much better than she did when she entered just ten minutes before. What a difference one person can make. 

**Author's Note:**

> apparently all i write is coffee shops aus? i hope someone likes them as much as i do. even if you don't, thank you for reading!


End file.
